


Wasting Water

by Verabird



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, controlling and forceful but it has a gentle ending, dubcon, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course there's more than one place to take a shower on the TARDIS, but where would be the fun in not being in the same place as the Doctor.<br/>Unabashed shower sex.<br/>Imagine the Master said yes to travelling after LotTL and they've been in the TARDIS for a while, and probably have more sex that the Doctor likes to admit, and less sex than the Master is hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasting Water

The Doctor was facing into the stream of water coming from the shower. He'd tucked himself away in one of the TARDIS' bathrooms and was enjoying a break from looking after the Master. It was like running a day care for serial killers. Surrounded by steam and hot water he was finding time for himself to relax. The TARDIS wouldn't open her doors, and there wasn't much the Master could physically alter with the Doctor's telepathic field in range.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the Master leaning against the doorway. The corner of his mouth was twitching in amusement as he leant against the frame, his arms folded. The Doctor might be skinny, but he did have a very nice back. All smooth and pale, water running down his shoulder blades. He liked the way soap suds rested in the Doctor's eyebrows, and how his arms flexed when he went to run them through his hair.

The Master was enjoying his private show, right up until the Doctor switched the water off. He rubbed his eyes and turned round to search for his towel. He almost slipped in surprise when he saw the Master standing there.

“What are you doing?”

“Just watching”

“What?!”

The Master smiled, pulling the Doctor's towel off the rail and slinging it carelessly over his shoulder. The Doctor put his arms protectively about himself.

“There's about fifty bathrooms in this place if you needed to use one!”

“I didn't.”

“Then get out!”

“I think not.”

The Doctor groaned with frustration as the Master's smile grew playfully on his lips.

“Give me that.” The Doctor reached for the towel, still trying to cover himself up with one hand.

“What, this thing?” The Master stepped backwards and played with the end of the towel that was dangling from his shoulder. “You want this?”

“If you wouldn't mind.”

The Master tilted his head to one side, contemplating the Doctor for a moment. It looked like he was about to hand it over until he reached into his pocket with a swift movement, pulled out his screwdriver and promptly set the setting to disintegrate.

The towel evaporated from his hands.

“Whoops,” He said casually. “I thought you'd have destroyed this Doctor. Thinking of using it yourself?”

He was twirling the laser screwdriver in his fingers.

“I was going to give it back to you.” The Doctor looked his feet, curling his toes uncomfortably. “When I thought you'd be able to use it properly.”

“Well, it was nice of you to be so predictable in your hiding places.”

“There's more than one towel on the TARDIS you know.”

“Oh is there?” The Master feigned cold surprise, still thoroughly amused by the situation. “How convenient. How long do you think it would take for me to turn them all to dust?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Towel genocide is it now? Once it was ruler of the universe. You've stooped pretty low....Look, Master, come on now this is ridiculous. I'm naked!”

“Yes, you are.”

The Doctor took the opportunity while the Master's eyes slide downwards to swipe at his hand. The laser screwdriver was flung across the room, skidding along the floor, landing in a small pool of water. A few sparks emitted and then it fizzled out. Both the Time Lord's eyes watched it go.

“Oh Doctor. I was rather fond of that.”

The Doctor stepped forward, just wanting to make it past the Master and make a dash for his clothes, but before he could a hand was pressed against his chest. The Master's hand was cold against his warm and damp skin. Before the Doctor could stop him, the Master's hand had slid up to his throat. He held his breath as the hand tightened slightly. Not too tight to stop him breathing completely, but a strong enough grip to make him concentrate on it.

The Doctor felt his back press into the tiled wall behind him. The Master's hand gripped a millimetre tighter and the Doctor was forced to lift his chin up in order to gasp for air. The Master ran a fingertip along a groove in the Doctor's neck.

“I always thought your jugular was so pretty Doctor.”

“I'll-...take, that as a...compliment,” The Doctor gasped as best he could with his throat being slowly compressed.

The Master didn't reply, but leaned forward his eyes now level with the skin of Doctor's exposed neck. Being several inches shorter, he'd never much liked having to literally look up to the Doctor, but this was perfect. He gently began to kiss the Doctor's neck. The Doctor clenched his jaw in anticipation for something far less sweet. It wasn't long before the Master's teeth were involved, biting and sucking at the Doctor's neck and jaw, leaving a row of deep purple marks.

All thoughts of 'I just wanted to take a shower' were rapidly leaving the Doctor's mind, as a hand cupped around his hardening cock. He Master momentarily stopped his assault of the Doctor's neck and pulled down his bottom lip, forcing him to look at him. He smirked as the Doctor half closed his eyes in pleasure, the Master's hand beginning a gentle rhythm.

“The pure and innocent Doctor, defender of the earth but never once getting his hands dirty. Yet here we are. You the hero, and me the villain,” The Master murmured low into the Doctor's ear. The Doctor moaned, making a feeble attempt to free himself from the Master's grip. Within a second he'd fallen back against the tiles, eagerly resigning himself to the Master's touch. “And you know what the best part is, Doctor? You. Like. It.”

“No...” The Doctor whispered, trying to push himself off the wall. He was met with the Master's fiery lips against his own slack ones. He didn't protest as the Master's tongue forced its way inside his mouth, he wouldn't admit that he was enjoying the stinging taste of the mesh of Time Lord lips or the occasional clash of their teeth.

The Master pulled back suddenly, relishing in the look the Doctor gave him, full of lust and longing.

He began to pull his suit jacket off and cast it on the floor.

“This is a nice suit, wouldn't want to ruin it.”

As the Master discarded the rest of his clothes, the Doctor didn't have any hands pinning him down, but he didn't move. It wasn't long until the Master was back on his mouth, his hands wandering over the Doctor's thighs, digging his nails in. It wasn't a mutual kiss. The Master was taking what he wanted, and the Doctor was just there for the ride.

The Master shoved the Doctor back under the shower, switching it on so a stream of steamy water began to run over their bodies. Plastered over his eyes by the water, the Master reached up and pushed the Doctor's hair back, smiling as he saw those eyes full of lust. Water was trickling down his eyelashes, over his cheeks, and onto his lips. The Master kissed him full on again, wet and warm.

Then a hand was on the Doctor's thigh, forcing it upwards, bringing it level to his hip. The Master was pushing it against the wall and his other hand had turned to thrusting the Doctor's cock through his slippery palm. The Doctor gasped out when he felt the Master enter him. He hadn't had a warning and was only just prepared.

“Ok?”

He looked down at the Master who was looking up at him, surprised by this question.

“Mmmyeah...” He slurred, tilting his head back and putting his hands on the Master's bare shoulders for support.

He bucked his hips into the Master's thrusting, matching his speed. It was fast and intense, the water streaming onto his chest clashing with the Master's cold hands digging into his thighs. He took one of his own hands off the Master's shoulder, and wrapped it round his cock, matching the pace the Master was setting. He was surprised as the Master glanced down and let him do it. Normally it was the Master who liked to be in control of everything, including whether the Doctor was allowed to climax or not.

The Doctor let his eyes drift down, noticing every detail about the Master when he was in this state. The way he bit his bottom lip, his eyes intensely bright and his eyebrows frowning in pleasured concentration. The way his knee was crooked under the Master's arm, suddenly noticing just how strong it was, the muscles standing out as they shined with water.

The Master's face suddenly lost its concentration, and his eyebrows raised in blissful anticipation. He climaxed hard, gripping his tightest as he tipped over the edge. The Doctor thrust furiously into his hand, his own climax following shortly after.

Neither of them moved, allowing the water to rinse away the heat and the sweat. The Doctor's leg shook slightly as he noticed the tension that had been building up there. Finally the Master unhooked his arm and allowed the Doctor to slowly lower his leg to the floor.

The Master gathered his clothes up from their pile in the floor and picked up the broken screwdriver. As he left the room the Doctor felt himself slowly slump down the tiles until he was sitting on the floor, the shower still pouring down on him. He let it fall on his face, rubbing his hands through his hair, feeling like he wanted to wash something off himself but at the same time wanting it to be there forever.

A few minutes later he heard a quiet squeak and the water was switched off. He looked up to see the Master fully dressed, a pile of clean towels in his hand.

“You're wasting water you know.”

The Doctor was silent as the Master draped a soft towel over his shoulders and helped him to his feet, leaving the rest of them behind as he swiftly left the room.

The TARDIS had hundreds of bathrooms and bedrooms and rooms of all kinds, but the Doctor and the Master both went back to the same room every night to sleep. Neither of them seemed to notice that the TARDIS had shifted her layout so that they were one room closer to each other that night.

 


End file.
